Born for This
by gizkalove
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have twins. Go through their life as they experience the bonds of friendship, love , family, imprinting, the truth about the Volturi and that there's more out there than just vampires and shifters.
1. Chapter 1

Born For This

Prologue

"Just a little longer Ness." I heard my husband say. I was in pain, a lot of pain, but I knew it would be over soon. And it will all be worth it to see my new babies. The two little things that would make me the happiest person in the world. The little things I will love more than anything. I was breathing raggedly when suddenly I heard I cry.

"It's a boy." I heard my grandfather say. A look up and saw him hand the baby to my mother. I whimpered. I want to hold my baby.

"Nessie, sweetie. You'll get to hold him in a few minutes. You're not done yet."My father soothed my mental plea. I looked over at my father and he smiled at me.

"Okay, Renesmee, I need you to push again." And so I did.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough I was finished and holding my beautiful baby girl while Jacob held our son. I was exhausted, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from my two little babies. They truly were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. They looked a lot like their father, which made me even happier. I can't believe me and Jake made these amazingly perfect creatures.

"So what are we gonna name them?" asked Jake. I looked over at him to see him smiling down at the boy resting in his arms.

"I want our daughter's name to be Sarah." I told him.

"Really?" He was looking at me with surprise and happiness. And I thought he was about to cry. I nodded 'yes'. It was the perfect name for her.

"Sarah Elizabeth Black. Sarah after your mom and Elizabeth is my mom's name in English." Jacob smiled at me and told that the name was perfect.

"And our son?" he said while looking at me.

"William Edward Black." Jacob and I smiled at each other. After all that I put my dad trough during my 'hormonal teenaged years' I think he'd deserve a little compensation for putting up with me and my mind.

"Hey, Will I'm your daddy and this beautiful woman sitting next to me is your mom." I giggled at that. Jacob was such a cheezmister sometimes. But I decided to play along.

"Hi Sarah I'm your mommy and this giant freak is your daddy." Jacob pretended to be offended and I laughed. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss then he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Born for This

Chapter 1

Sarah POV

I was sitting on the back seat of the car, looking out the window next to my sleeping brother on our way to La Push. After my brother, Will began getting the "symptoms" of phasing my parents decided it was that we meet the pack. Since our family doesn't really age we can't stay in one place for too long. And because of this the only people outside the family Cullen family that I've met is Grandpa Billy, but today that was all gonna change. In twenty minutes we would arrive in La Push where we would meet my other family.

The bad part about this meeting is that it's for my brother. Sure my parents assure us that it's for me too, but the only reason we're here is because my brother is going to become a werewolf. It's not fair my brother got all the good genes in the family. He got the cool freaky vampire powers from my mom and now he's a werewolf too. It's not fair.

I know I shouldn't complain I mean I am super strong and fast and all that stuff like the rest of the family. But I guess since Will was the one with the cool vampire power since birth. I thought I'd be the one to be a werewolf. But no it's Will it's always Will.

Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but I can't help and be a little jealous of him. I mean he's the first born, the only son, the one with the powers and now the werewolf. It's hard to compete with that.

Ever since we were kids I always felt that I always got the short end of the stick, because everyone was always fussing over Will's power and how he needed to learn how to control it. Then he hit the growth spurt, and he got hot, literally. (We are hotter than most human's, but not as hot as werewolves. Well I'm not anyways.) And now he'll be the one hunting with the family. My brother and I don't need to drink blood like my mother; we only need human food to survive. And since we weren't wolves we always stayed home. My dad doesn't need to hunt either, but my mom loves it when he goes with her.

So now Will will hunt with dad. The thing I've always wanted to do.

"We're here." I heard my father announce from the driver's seat. My dad parked the car in front of a tiny old red wooden house. I recognized it immediately. We were at Grandpa Billy's. As soon as my cut the engine I jumped out of the car and ran toward the house. I haven't seen Grandpa Billy since I was six and I missed him.

I knocked on the door and flung myself at grandpa as soon as he opened the door.

"Hi Grandpa. I missed you." I told him honestly while I hugged him real tight.

"Hey, pumpkin. You've gotten so big." I released him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Where's that trouble making brother of yours."

"Right here, Dad." My dad said from behind me while dragging a half conscious Will along. He shoved him to wake him and my mom giggled.

"Hey gramps." Will said while bending down and giving him a hug. Grandpa hugged him back.

"So let's get to the back yard so you two can meet the gang." Grandpa led us inside and through the back door. There was a bunch of people sitting around mainly guys, gigantic guys, just like my dad. They were all laughing and talking. Some were arguing, babies were crying, adults were yelling. All in all they seemed like one big happy family. And suddenly the noise stopped. All eyes were on us. I couldn't help but blush. Stupid family trait.

Then as suddenly as the noise stopped I began, but this time everyone was running and screaming to great my parents. They all surrounded my parents like the paparazzi. Will and I just stared. Then my dad motioned for us to get closer and we did.

"Okay, so I believe some introductions are in order." My dad put his arms around our shoulders and began introducing us.

We met Sam, the oldest of the pack, his wife Emily, his oldest son David (cute), his other son Jason, and there five year old daughter Katie. We met my dad's best friends Embry and Quill, and Quill's fiancée Clair. I finally got to meet my, very pregnant, Aunt Rachel, her husband Paul and their four kids: Ephraim (19), Logan (15), Jordan (12), and Megan (8). I also got to meet my dad's uncle in law Seth and his girlfriend Jessie, Jared, his wife Kim and their two fourteen year old sons J.J. and Steve. Other people we met were Collin, Brady, Adam, Joe, Nick, John, Connor, Lucas and their imprints Maggie, Mel, Emma, Marry, Millie, Shannon, Carry and Alex.

After everyone got acquainted we started eating and let me tell these people ate a lot. Everyone was laughing and joking around. When this tall and beautiful girl with short black hair walked in.

"It's about time you got here. I thought my kids weren't gonna be able to meet my Beta." My dad said and dragged us over to introduce us to the newcomer.

"Guys this is Leah my Beta, and the only female werewolf in the pack, yet." I know he added that 'yet' for me, but let's face it I was never going to be a werewolf.

"Leah, these are my kids Sarah and Will." Leah didn't say anything she just kept staring at my brother and my brother just kept staring at Leah. Then all of the sudden my dad stared cursing under his breath words that would get me grounded for a millennia if I said them.

And then I got it, my brother had imprinted and from the looks of it so had Leah.


End file.
